Wolf's Instinct
by superimpala
Summary: AU. Dean Winchester is a lone werewolf, roaming the country for hundreds of years, with a past that haunts him. Till his instinct draws him to a small town and he meets his soul mate, Felicity Banks, But not without troubles along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf's Instinct

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Supernatural or any of its characters

AU. Dean Winchester is a lone werewolf, roaming the country for hundreds of years, he is unknown. Till his instinct draws to a small town and he meets his soul mate, Felicity Banks. But not without troubles along the way.

* * *

The morning sun shone through the tree tops, birds cawed and flew in fright and small animals scampered as a figure raced along the forest floor. He ran through the trees and brush, his paws seeming to never touch ground. The light brown fur danced with the movement of the strong creature below it. The graceful movement of the wolf would hypnotize anyone watching. And as if he could spot someone doing so, the creature came to a halt at the tree line of the woods. He stuck his nose up in the air and sniffed deeply, trying to catch the scent in the air. He tensed as he saw movement from the corner of his eye and he turned to face the presence coming from the forest.

"I suggest you clear yourself from the territory, and back to your pack." The wolf said in warning as it walked out from the woods, a few feet from where he now stood. The yellow eyes stood out from the grey fur as it strode nearer to the intruder, teeth shown and bared.

"I have no pack, I am by myself."

"Don't care. You have come upon the territory belonging to Chase. Intruders are not welcome here!" The wolf growled.

"I think you will make an exception." The power came rolling off him as he growled his ears flat on his head. The grey wolf backed down instantly, showing his neck in surrender, sensing he was an alpha male. He slunk away back into the woods and turned, no doubt to tell his leader of the intruder. Dean sighed knowing now he only had a short time before more wolves would 'greet' him. His instincts had been leading him towards this small town in North Dakota and he knew the chance he was taking in doing so. Wolves were very territorial, and no more so than Chase. He was known for his harsh rules and mean temper which was probably why he one of strongest and eldest of the wolves and having one of the larger territories in the U.S.

And it just so happened that Dean's instinct's led him into Chase's territory. He tried to ignore the need to run east, but it kept calling him to where he did not know. Knowing he was running out of time Dean quickly shifted into his human form. His jeans and simple white t-shirt graced his strong frame. His bare feet squished in the damp grass as the dew still hung onto the blades as he made his way through the meadow, his sensitive hearing catching the faint sounds of laughter and squealing of young children. The park sat amongst the tall pine trees of the side of the forest. The chatter of a couple kids was heard as they played on the bars and swings. Dean approached, his heart beating rapidly under his shirt, green eyes taking in the scene all at once. Though instantly, his heart seemed to miss a beat, as the sweetest sound in all the years he's lived, seemed to rush though his body. This, this was what his primal instincts were leading him to and the urge called to him.

He aggressively started to walk along the fenced area, piercing eyes trying to find the source. He was almost desperate the ache was so strong, his body tense. And from that to an absolute calming sensation flooded him as he gazed at the source of the beautiful sound. Dark, wavy hair, framed her face as she laughed at the young boy in front of her as they joked around. It was not where his instincts had led him to, it was who.

And then he felt absolutely frozen, a feeling he could not explain rush through him. Something he had never, not once experienced in his lifetime, his past or present. Her eyes caught his.

* * *

Her heart thudded in her chest as she held the gaze of the man across the park. She felt fingers poking at her, and a small voice speaking, but she could not turn her eyes from the mysterious man. A rough shake from the boy beside her had her breaking the gaze. Disoriented, she finally caught what the boy was saying to her.

"Fliss? Helllllooo? You still in there? Who you looking at? Is he your boyfriend?" She looked at him confused for a moment and then quickly shook her head.

"What? No! I was just..."

"Daniel! Stop bothering your Aunt!"

"Sorry."

She ruffled his hair and smirked as he pouted in return. He quickly scampered off to play on the jungle gym nearby as his mother arrived from the parking lot.

"Thank you so much for looking after him, Felicity. Kevin and I totally needed the break from, well, everything for the day!"

"It was no problem, Carol; he was a joy to have!"

Carol rolled her eyes good naturedly as she sat beside Felicity. "I'm sure he was, I could see by how he was poking you constantly."

Felicity blushed, remembering what had caused her momentarily leave the world behind her. She looked back to where she saw him, but was disappointed to see him gone. _Why was she missing a total stranger like this?_

"So who was he?"

Felicity looked at her sister-in-law quickly but looked away again, hoping to spot the strange man. "Who was who?"

She received a playful slap on the arm. "You know who! The guy you were locking gazes with. You were in a trance, I swear."

"Was not." She said ingnantly.

"Was too!" Carol huffed, wrapping her sweater around her tighter in the cool morning air. It was the first day that felt like spring was finally here and everyone seemed to be out enjoying it, even early in the morning.

"Doesn't matter, he's gone anyways." Felicity picked at her own sweater. She was in this situation before. Guys would look at her but never approach. And she was too shy to approach them. In her mind if they were interested, they would advance and make the first move. She was old fashioned like that. But they never did. They just looked from afar.

Carol placed her hand on Felicity's arm, trying to get her to look up.

"You never know, Fliss. He could just appear before you again, wanting to know your name."

Felicity smiled but it did not reach her eyes. She could only hope that the man with blazing green eyes would show up again. She had never had that response to a man before. And she had looked into the eyes of a few.

* * *

Their eyes locked for what seemed to be an eternity. Her blue eyes seemed to delve deep into his being. He was shocked back into reality once she forced her gaze away and towards the small boy beside her. He unconsciously growled, wanting that connection again. But he had to step back. Against the pull to be by her side, he backed away keeping his gaze on her until the last moment and he forced his legs to walk out of the park and onto the street. He needed to figure out why he was led here. Why was he drawn to this woman? He passed a hand through his brown hair as he walked the side walk, the town quiet for being mid morning. Though it was soon to become much busier. Especially for him. The hairs on the back of neck stood up as a tall man approached him, crossing the street to get to him. His was taller than Dean and gave out an air of control and power. The man stopped before him, but Dean knew he was not just a man.

"You must come with me." He left no room for negotiation. It was an order. And Dean hated orders.

"And who might you be that I should listen to you?" Dean advanced, his presence pushing the other man back a step. He looked confused for a minute at Dean, wondering who held more influence then himself. But he seemed to steel himself and he took his step forward once again and hissed threatenly, not liking that he was pushed into submitting on his own land.

"I am Chase. The question now though is who are you?"

* * *

So? Shall I continue? Love to hear your opinions!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf's Instinct

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

* * *

He was led into the two story house with Chase leading the way. One of the wolves had a hold of Dean's t-shirt, keeping him in line. Dean sighed, rolling his eyes at the guards that were stationed around property as they neared. It was an abandoned farm house by the looks of it, one that needed a serious renovation.

"Preparing for something?"

He was ignored of course as they led him into a room, filled with paintings on the wall depicting vivid fighting scenes from years past. He was stopped in the center of the room as Chase turned from leading Dean in, to face the him. So the questioning had begun.

"Who are you?" Chase growled out. Dean saw that he was surrounded by at least ten wolves in the room. He would get what he wanted from Chase but for now he would amuse the leader. "Dean."

"So, Dean," Chase said as he circled around, enjoying his little interrogation into this wolf he deemed as dangerous. "I've never heard of you. At all."

"I like to keep to myself."

"Thought as much. A wolf of your...power, I would have seen you on the council."

"I'm special that way."

Ignoring him, Chase went on. "How is it that you have eluded us from our authority, Dean? You belong on the council if my assumptions are correct."

"Your assumptions? Why do you think I have been able to roam for hundreds of years without interaction from the others?"

"You're one of the first." Chase leant in, whispering in Dean's ear. He froze, not liking that this werewolf knew something like that about him.

"You are surprised? It is true then. You are still alive."

"As you can see." Dean mocked.

"Why in hiding? Daddy not gives the territory you desired?"

"I might just have to take yours then." Dean flashed his eyes, standing up tall, challenging Chase. Chase growled in defiance.

"I control this territory, not you!"

"I'm not taking the land away from you, idiot. As I said, I'm passing through, minding my own business. As I have done many other times."

Chase snarled and one of the other wolves stepped forward. Dean spun his head around, locking gazes, challenging the wolf. Instantly the wolf backed down. Showing his neck to Dean, showing his surrender. Dean turned back to Chase, who was still bristled in anger.

"We both know that I could take out these morons in seconds. You I admit, may take some what longer, so let's cut to chase shall we?"

Chase backed away; steel in his eyes, but knowing he had to concede. Dean was alpha to him.

_Oh how the tides have turned. _"I will be allowed in this town for the foreseeable future, doing my business. Then I will be gone and out for your life for as long as you are able to survive. Got that?"

Chase was fuming with rage. As any werewolf, they were possessive and took offense to anything or anyone challenging them for it. Dean saw the fight within the wolf's eyes, Chase snarling with hate after a few minutes had passed.

"Fine! But you know the rules when one is on another's territory. "

"Of course I do, Chase. I was there." Dean growled.

"Yes, but as I recall, you didn't stay for long."

"You also, if you keep me here any longer."

"The door is right over there." Chase pointed behind him and the wolves moved away to let Dean past.

Dean stalked by with a scowl firmly set. It had taken him all his will power to keep from killing Chase on the spot. He didn't need any more attention to himself though. No doubt Chase was already spreading the news around that Dean was very still much alive.

Dean strode out of the building, straightening out his shirt as he did so. "Grabby hands, I swear..." he mumbled, realizing he needed to get some new clothes for these where now ruined with tears and dirt. He knew he wouldn't be alone. Even though Chase allowed him to be in his territory, he did it against his will. And because of that Chase no doubt had some of his minions following his every move at a distance. The sky was being to darken as the late afternoon wore on. He spotted a decent dressed man in a green lettered shirt and jacket. Dean stepped towards the unsuspecting man who would lend him his clothes.

* * *

Felicity walked along the sidewalk after her shift at the local diner. She stumbled as she tried to walk on her new high heeled shoes. Carol said it made her taller and at 5'6 she took that advice but now was regretting it as the uneven concrete had her tipping over and walking unevenly.

"Ooops! My goodness, I am such a klutz..." Her breathe caught as she realized who she just had knocked into. Green eyes bore into her own, the twinkle in his eyes showing amusement.

Realizing she was staring she blushed in embarrassment and then in turn, realizing she was blushing, had her finger twirling in her hair in nervousness. Honestly, no person had ever got this reaction out of her. She hated it and loved it.

"No problem, Miss, It seems I lost track of my direction and wasn't watching my feet."

"More like I wasn't watching mine, I swear I have two left feet." She smiled up at him sheepishly, cursing herself for her clumsiness. At the park this morning she could tell he was a good looking guy, but up close he was deliciously handsome.

"Felicity." She stuck out her hand. He ignored it, unthinking and cursed himself when she pulled her hand away with a small frown. He had been away from civilization much too long. He wanted to see her smile again.

"Dean." He grabbed her hand from retreating any further and brought it to his lips.

She scolded herself as she blushed at the charming gesture. She had to watch herself with this guy.

"You got a last name to go with that?"

"Winchester."

She nodded her head trying to fit the name to the man. Short, spiky light brown hair, chiselled jaw with rough stubble and his piercing green eyes gave him a rugged but charming look.

"Yeah, defiantly suits you."

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself."

"You do that often?" Damn he was teasing her.

"Too much for my liking." She laughed at herself, surprising herself at how easily she got to talking with Dean. And he was interested in what she was saying.

"So you got a last name?"

"Umm, Banks."

She saw him examine her, repeating what she did to him and she self consciously tugged at her knee length skirt. She knew her shirt was a mess with stains after her day of work and her clothes were more than likely wrinkled, but by his expression, he wasn't looking at her wardrobe. No, he was gazing at her face. As if he hadn't studied it before. But that was by afar. She was sure he could see her crooked nose and slightly too large ears. Not to mention her hair that she knew was unkempt at that moment and askew.

While she was thinking of all the bad things about her, Dean saw them as enchanting. Every aspect of her face was beautiful. She had long, thick strawberry hair, pulled back with tendrils coming to fly in front of her face. She had haunting, gorgeous blue eyes, full lips that seemed to beg him to be kissed. Her ears gave her a childish appearance. He couldn't even process what the rest of her body looked like. He rumbled when thinking of any man that either had seen of even glanced at Felicity.

Dean couldn't resist capturing a strand of her wayward hair and tucking it behind her ear, trailing his fingers along her cheek and down and finally, so that Felicity could begin breathing again, falling off her face. Coming back to himself he cleared his throat. She snapped back from her daze.

Not wanting to, but knowing she should, Felicity backed up and combed her hair back in reflex.

"Was nice meeting you, but I must get going." Even if her whole body protested the words as she moved away.

"Wait!"

She looked over her shoulder and arched her eyebrow in question.

"Umm. Will you let me buy you a drink?"

"I'm sorry; I really have to get home. Early day and all."

Dean looked at the sky, just seeing the sun dip behind the trees.

"Early enough yet, though?" She looked uncertainly at Dean. "Please?" Man he sounded desperate. He couldn't remember the last time he said that word.

She bit her lip in thought. She could do this. She could break out of her shell and agree to go out with this charming man. " Yes! I mean yeah sounds good."

Dean let out the breath he was holding in. "Alright then! Umm, do you have any good places in mind?"

"Yeah, my brother is part owner of the bar here in town."

"Lead the way." He exuberantly waved his arm out, gesturing to the open side walk before them. Her heart stuttered as it had the many times that day. So much she thought she was coming down with some sort of disease. Her heart leapt, signally it was indeed just fine, when Dean reached down and took in his large hand her own.

* * *

Love me some reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf's Instinct

Chapter 3

* * *

Dean held Felicity's hand lightly with his own, the electricity between them, too much to ignore. He needed to figure out why he was drawn to this town. Obviously it was towards this young Felicity Banks, but why? He never felt a pull in his life as a human or wolf, like this until know. Twenty two years ago excactly, that his instincts started to awaken something fierce. They arose when he would be hunting, when he was around other wolves and during fights and conversation. Around her, his instinct was driving him to protect her, keep her safe. Claim her. He was just able to keep it back.

"Felicity, how old are you?"

She looked surprised at the random question as they neared the bar. The sign read, Red Dawn Bar.

"I just turned twenty two. You?"

One thousand, two hundred and eighty._ I don't she would believe me_ he thought sarcastically. "Twenty six."

"Your birthday coming up yet?" They walked through the doors into the smoke filled bar. Music played in the background as a band was on stage. Waitresses carried glasses of beer and plates of food to the few tables spread around. Dean had to talk over the noise.

"I had one a few months back."

"Well then, happy belated, belated birthday." She smiled up at him. He hadn't received a birthday wish in a hundred years. Even if it was four months late from the actual day. It was the thought that counted. He turned his head as a young man walked up to them and threw his arms around Felicity in hug. Dean tensed, only slightly relaxing when he noticed Felicity knew him. Didn't mean he liked having another man holding his girl. His girl?

"Hey! Fliss how are you?"

"I'm doing well."

Dean shouldered his way in between them, his back facing Felicity. The man's arms fell from around Felicity's shoulders as Dean placed himself between them. The two men both trying to protect Felicity.

"Dean, this is my brother Kevin. Kevin this is Dean."

Neither of them made a move to shake hands with each other. Felicity felt the tension and cleared her throat. " So what's the news today, Kev?"

Dean kept up the staring contest and wasn't surprised when Kevin shuffled his gaze away. Even if Kevin was her brother, he wasn't up to trusting him just yet.

"Well, Paul came in earlier this evening in a total mess." Kevin wiped out a glass and set it on the bar in front of Dean. He raised his eyebrows when Kevin neglected to place one in front of Felicity. She lost her train of thought at Dean's gesture. Kevin placed a beer bottle ahead of her.

"I don't drink beer from a glass."

"Right." She was a weird one.

"Wait. What happened to Paul?" She mentally shook her head.

"He came in here, half naked, yelling at me to call the police."

Dean choked on his beer, slightly coughing as it went down the wrong way. He received a couple slaps on the back, courtesy of Felicity.

"You alright?" His heart fluttered at her concern for him.

"Yeah, is this Paul guy alright, though?"

Kevin snorted. "Yeah. Apparently he got mugged. You believe that? The person stole his shirt and jacket. Who does that?"

"No clue." Dean said as he pulled the jacket around himself tighter.

"Wow that is something."

Someone yelled at Kevin from across the room. "Got some more customers to look after. Stay out of trouble." Kevin directed the last part towards Felicity.

"I'll be fine, go." Kevin stared hard at Dean before making his way into the back.

"So you friends with this Paul?" He was bracing himself in case he was her boyfriend of something.

"No. He is friends with Kevin though. He keeps to himself."

"Are there any guy friends that are in your life?"

She ducked her head and raised the bottle to her lips. She tipped her head back, taking a gulp, all the while Dean watching the lines of her long neck. She sat the bottle back down and looked Dean in the eye.

"No, sadly not." _Not for me,_ Dean thought, his heart lighter.

"You got any girlfriends?"

"Nothing ever serious." It was true. All the women he's been with over the years never meant anything to him. It was like he was waiting for the right one.

"That's good." He raised an eyebrow. "I mean... not good for you but...is it good for you? I meant that... ugggg."

"Talking to yourself again?"

"Yeah." Dean laughed at the sour expression on her face. He looked at her bottle seeing it was empty. He finished his off quickly, wanting to himself and Felicity out of the bar from the men looking for a hook up. He stood up and placed some bills on the bar.

"You ready to go?"

"I'm not the kind of girl that goes home with the guy that buys her a drink." She stood and crossed her arms over chest.

"I'm glad you aren't" He was. If she was one of those girls, he would seriously find a way for find those men and tear them apart.

"A guy who isn't pissed at not getting laid? Marry me."

"Gladly." He whispered as he passed her and walked towards the door and held it open for her. Her face lit up again in a blush. She seriously needed to control that.

They walked silently along the sidewalk, Felicity pointing out the different spots of the town and the directions to her place. She stopped them in front of a one story house with a small garden in front and a silver car in the driveway.

"So this is it. My little abode."

"You live here alone?"

"No, I got a roommate."

"That's good."

"Yeah, she's great."

There was silence for a moment as they were both unsure of how to finish this night off. Neither wanted to leave it at just a simple goodbye. But both afraid to do anything too forward and mess up their newly made friendship.

She gathered up all her courage she had been keeping away and reached up to kiss his cheek. And in all one motion, she turned and walked swiftly up the steps and unlocked the door. He made sure she was safely inside before he turned to find his own place for the night. He could still feel the imprint of her lips against his cheek. He felt that touches and caresses spoke louder than words. That was probably because he was a physical person. Not an emotional one. His anger was fierce and he would lash out when prodded to. He kept his emotions in check, not letting any bleed out for others to see. But apparently he couldn't keep it from showing through his eyes. The windows to the soul some say. Confusing him because he had lost his soul more than one thousand years ago.

_Flashback... 851 A.D. England_

_Arrows shot through the air as screams of pain shattered the silence. The raid had begun. Dean grasped his machete tightly as he and many other of his countrymen began their plunder. They sailed across the sea to England, the land of great riches and they wanted it for themselves. They were Vikings. So they began raids at least ten years ago. Dean and his younger sibling were only small boy's at the time, but his elder brother and father had made the group to sail across for the first raid on England. And a raid it was. The great slaughter it was known as with tales to last a lifetime, told to the younger children telling of their victories. His father and brother came back changed people. They would be off alone at days at a time. Dean rarely saw them anymore or even talked to them. He quickly became the man of the house during those years as the raids continued._

_Years later, Dean and his other brother Samuel were now old enough and with great distress from their mother, it was their turn to serve their people. And now Dean was trying to keep an eye on his younger brother, Sam, as they shoved their way onto shore. There was a small army waiting for them, ready for their attack, but they were of no trouble for the Vikings. They were walking west in the direction of the Viking encampment as they were the reinforcements. And it was also where his father and brother, Thomas was waiting. They would never make it there._

"_Sam!" Dean shouted above the screams and shouts. Blood covered his hands and torso. Bodies fell around him as he looked for his brother, occasionally cutting down men as they tried to hack him in half._

"_Dean!" He sighed in relief as his brother came up beside him. "Miss me?"_

"_Couldn't very well take down these barbarians without my back up now, could I?"_

_Dean heard Sam kill a man behind him and he returned the favour by throwing his dagger at an archer, aiming at his brother. They breathed heavily as the rush of their enemy kept hurdling at them._

"_We are losing too many men, Dean; we gave to get to the camp."_

"_Father and Thomas are at Canterbury, it's just a few more hours away. See? Already the tide is turning."_

_The Vikings had begun to gain the upper hand in the fight. Blood and bodies littered the ground as they kept pushing the enemy back up the side of the mountain. _

_Dean jerked when Sam clapped him on the back. "Look!"_

_The flag of the Vikings was seen coming towards them. "How did they know that we were in trouble?"_

"_Who knows? Now we can finish them off..." Blood gurgled out of his mouth, his lungs suddenly feeling tight as he struggled for breath._

"_Dean! No Dean..." His heart broke as Sam fell to the ground beside him, an arrow through his stomach. Dean looked down to his own injury and also saw an arrow, which was protruding from his chest. He fell to his knees as the battle raged on around him. The roaring getting dimmer and dimmer. He felt no pain though. Not physically. Emotionally he was a wreck. He would die beside his brother, never see his family again, never settle down and never see the ocean again._

"_Dean? Son?"_

"_Father?" He gurgled out. He felt a hand run down his head, light as a caress. The only physical contact from his father in years._

"_Don't worry, I'll look after you."_

_And then all he knew it was dark._

_End Flashback_

He and Sam had changed that day. Became what his father and elder brother had become after the first raid. A werewolf. And as if it was calling out to him, Dean changed into his wolf form, eyes blazing orange. He had the need to hunt.

* * *

Whew! These two chapters came quickly! Love to hear your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf's Instinct

Chapter 4

* * *

Two days had passed since Dean had left that night to go hunt for food. He hauled down a deer that night and he tore into it like the wolf he was. He didn't dwell long on his meal and ate it fast, wanting to get on with his search.

He was getting frustrated. He travelled around the county asking, reading, and looking for anything that could tell about his sudden infactution with Felicity Banks. He talked with other wolves, and he spent hours in libraries. Yes he was that desperate. The days passed into nights and back again into morning, and he was no less close to finding the information he wanted. After the eighth day of being away from Felicity, he came to the realization that he had only two other places he could go to find what he wanted. And neither was appealing. They were his last hope. One was his father. The other, Chase. So Chase it was, even though his father was the first wolf who knew everything about anything and most likely the only who knew what was happening with Dean. For personal reasons, Dean didn't want to see his father ever again. This was something considering he could possibly live forever. Chase was the lesser of two evils in Dean's mind and that was how he found himself back in the small town of Hariston and at the door of Chase's house.

"I'm here to see Chase." Dean was greeted by a burly man, who when seeing Dean at the door, shuffled his way back and let Dean pass through. Dean strode through purposefully into the main foyer and walked through the house towards the room he was brought to when he had first arrived. He banged the doors open and when noticing the wolf he wanted was not there, he turned.

"Where is he?" Dean gritted out, impatiently.

"He is attending to some business right now but you are free to wait here until he..." he was cut off by Dean's hand pressed against is throat, lifting him off the ground.

"I don't have time to wait, you asshole!" The ire and frustration in Dean came out as his eyes glowed amber, the colour of strength and courage. All attributes to being one of the first. The wolf in him came out seemlessly through his movements as he started squeeze tighter on the wolf's throat.

"Get him, and bring him to me!" Dean threw him away, and the man reverted into his wolf form in instinct to Dean's authority.

"He is out of town; he won't be back until tomorrow." The wolf then ran out, tail between the legs.

"I'll just have to help myself then." Dean muttered. He was left alone in the room, trying to tame his inner wolf. He shut his eyes as his fingers started to unclench. Slowly his breathing calmed and his muscles started to unwind. Being around Felicity had taught him to keep his true nature hidden from humans and to keep her safe. And after not being around humans for four hundred years he had to learn quickly. But he couldn't suppress it for long. It was who he was.

After calming himself somewhat, he walked towards the massive bookcase that took up an entire space along one wall of the room. Books of many sizes and genres filled the shelves, but Dean was only interested in one. The book was created by a werewolf, Tristan, just after he was turned by his father. Tristan was the tenth human that his father had changed, and it happened a year after Dean had turned. Tristan wanted to gather all the information on werewolves including their history and habits. Throughout the years, it had become the encyclopaedia on werewolves, the only one of the kind. Tristan eventually passed away, caught in a civil war within his pack, eight hundred years ago. The book got passed to the first human Tristan had turned; Chase. The council trusted Chase to keep it from the humans, for if it was ever found by them, the secret and the safety of the werewolves were at risk. And war would inevitable. The book, that they called The Raydias was only known to the council members. It was a book of knowledge.

Dean nearly cried when he saw the size of the book. He hated reading. It took two hands to hold it and was at least one thousand, five hundred pages long. They weren't that complicated where they? Dean dropped the book on the desk and started to flip though the book, his extra sensory eyes skimming to find the words that could help him. Going through it, he found out it was almost like a journal that Tristan had written about his travels and it gave his insight to the problems that werewolves faced through the years. He was slowly getting crestfallen at maybe not finding the information he wanted as he made his way to the end of the Raydias. That is until he read an entry:

_I traveled to Europe to meet with the leaders about the rogue wolves that seem to be multiplying in that continent and while I was there, I was met with an interesting story. I met a wolf known as Wesley during my stay. He came to me saying he felt fidgety and full of energy, and that he wanted to leave and travel. He didn't know where or why. He said he felt like his heart was being torn out of his chest. I have never heard of such a problem within a wolf before in all my years of existence. Wesley tried to ignore the pull but it became increasingly clear that he would eventually leave. A few nights later he did. I left soon after not knowing what became of Wesley. Though I found out during the next visit there for I saw him, with a lovely young werewolf by his side. He told me the story that he was led by his instincts to the south and was drawn to a human woman, Beth. He eventually turned her a year later. All I could describe it as, was that he found his soul mate. How else could a reaction come from a man, who was dead and became half wolf? No semblance of remembering what love was from their previous life, but wanting to protect this young woman, be with her and keep her safe?_

Was Felicity his soul mate? He was drawn to her, to stay by her side. He wanted to keep her safe and keep her for his own. He realized then he didn't love her. It was his instincts that made him feel this way. Made sense, he only knew her for a few days. Dean hadn't been human for over a thousand years. Love was just a foreign emotion to him. He closed the book and turned to place it back on the shelf and walked out of the room. He got out of the house without incident and became determined to follow his drive to keep Felicity safe. From either the world around them, or himself.

* * *

Felicity sat on the bench watching as the children played on the monkey bars and swings, the laughter making her smile. She looked out towards the spot by the fence where she first saw the mysterious man just eight days ago. And now she knew his name and age. But that was all. After he brought her home that night and she kissed his cheek, she hadn't heard or seen him at all. Dean seemed to have just disappeared. Or left. Yeah, he most likely left. _Good job Fliss, you chased another away._ She put her elbows on her knees and watched her nephew scamper over the sand. She was babysitting for her brother and sister in law again. Besides work, she had nothing else better to do. She loved Daniel, she really did, but she would love to be surrounded by guys who weren't under the age of seven and who thought girls had cooties. She gazed around the play yard but her eyes stopped her scanning when she noticed what her nephew, Daniel was doing. She jumped off the bench and made her way over to the slide where Daniel was petting the fur of an enormous dog. Daniel glanced up from his ministrations.

"Look Aunt Felicity, a doggy!"

'Daniel, don't touch that dog." The boy did as he was told but giggled when the light brown coloured animal licked his hand. Daniel looked up at his Aunt.

"You could use a dog, Aunt Felicity, with Heather gone."

The dog growled suddenly and Felicity grabbed Daniel and pushed him behind her.

"See, Daniel. It looks like a wild animal. Like a wolf."

"Nuaww, see it's wagging his tail." And so it was, albeit not very enthusiastically. Its ears were perked up as it sat on the ground. Its amber eyes burned into her own, and she shivered in response. She shook her head, pushing Daniel back.

"We are not taking it with us."

"Awww come on."

"It's a wolf Daniel..."

"No, it's a dog. It looks life Kyle's dog. Except his is black and skinnier. But this one looks cooler." He turned to face Felicity. "I learned in class that wolves are the protectors of the forest." She rolled her eyes.

"Your parents would never let us go to the park again. Ever."

"He can stay at your house!" Daniel jumped up and down showing his enthusiasm. She shook her head though her resolve started to waver. It wasn't attacking Daniel and was being very calm. But she wasn't sure what would set the dog off.

"I thought you were the cool Aunt."

"I'm your only aunt."

"Please? A boy without a dog is unnatural." She grinned, and finally fell to her nephew's pleas. Damn her for being so easy to say yes. She shrugged. She could always use a guard dog.

"The wolves. They walk amongst us." Felicity was startled when an old woman appeared beside her. A garden hat sat on the woman's head and big, round glasses framed the old eyes that shone years of experience. They both looked towards Daniel who was trying to get the dog to fetch the stick he had thrown. The dog appeared to look on in boredom as it lay down, head resting on his paws.

"Yeah, I know. Last night it was hard to get to sleep with all the howling in the woods..."

"No. They walk," She gestured to the parents with their kids around the playground, "with us."

"Yeah, okay." Felicity agreed, not sure if what the lady was saying was completely crazy or not. Seeing Daniel start to lead the dog to the edge of the lot, Felicity stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Ummm, I should get going." The old woman just gave her a caution in response.

"Be careful child." Felicity nodded, and made her way to her nephew and her new pet.

"You ready to head out?"

"Yeah! I want pizza for supper and ice cream! Bo wants something to eat as well."

Felicity chuckled at the name. "Bo?"

"Yeah, Miss Morgan read us book with a dog named Bo and he saved the boy in the story from a fire in a burning building." Daniel scratched Bo's head. "So I named him Bo!"

"Your sure is a boy dog?"

"Yeah, I checked."

"Good to know." She said. They went to the store and picked up supper and some dog food for Bo. She opened the door and let Daniel in and put the food on the table.

"No way, the dog stays in the backyard." Daniel had Bo in the hallway and was petting him. The dog took up the space in the small hallway and made the small house look even smaller.

"But I want him to sleep in my bed!"

Felicity barked out a laugh. "Don't think so buster. He can spend the night outside." She didn't want Bo biting the face off her nephew while he slept.

"But..."

"No Daniel. Here's a bowl so get some food from the bag and bring him outside." Daniel did so in a huff and Felicity followed close behind, not wanting the dog and her nephew all alone together. He placed the food down, but Bo just sat on the back patio staring up at her intensely.

"Let's go. I'll heat up the pizza and we can eat. Then it's off to bed for you." He looked up at her with a small pout.

"You know what happens when a small boy frowns like that, don't you?" She started to tickle the side of the small boy as he tried to keep the smile from his face. Efforts were futile when a small giggle escaped his mouth.

"You can play with Bo tomorrow alright?"

"Yeah okay." Daniel gave one last pat to the dog's head and went inside.

"Goodnight Bo." She murmured as she shut the back door.

* * *

Again, please send me your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf's Instinct

Chapter 5

* * *

"Aunt Fliss! Bo is gone!" A running mass of a seven year old boy collided with her bed way too early in the morning for Felicity's liking. She turned over onto her stomach and tried to hide her face in the pillow. A loud screech had her springing wide awake and her eyes popped open as the next yell came from right beside her ear.

"Aunt Fliss!" She turned over and sat up, pulling the boy onto her lap.

"What, Daniel? What's wrong?" She asked, rubbing her ear, trying to get it to work again.

Daniel stared at her in astonishment and shrilled, "Haven't you been listening?"

"Not in this ear." She mumbled. Daniel shot her a glare and pouted and Felicity couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the seven year old. Apparently he had dressed himself but had his shirt inside out and only one sock on. His black hair was scuffed around, uncombed and his face was flushed from his frustration.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Daniel." She watched as his glare gave away but his eyes turned from mad to sad in seconds and his pout started to tremble.

"Bo is gone." His eyes had started to tear but none fell. Memories of yesterday shot through her muddled morning mind, and she was reminded of the dog or wolf, that she had allowed to stay the night. But how did the dog get out of the backyard?

"Come on. Let's go check." Daniel nodded and sniffed his nose as he followed his aunt out to the back of the house. Felicity opened the screen door and scanned the yard. Looking down she noticed the bowl of dog food still uneaten.

"He didn't even eat his food! He's going to starve!" Felicity rolled her eyes in amusement at her nephew's antics. He clearly got attached to the animal and was clearly hysterical at the dog leaving.

"I'm sure the dog... I mean Bo, wasn't that hungry." She comforted.

"But how did he get out?"

"The only way I could see that he could get out would be opening the back door and going through the house or jumping the fence." She was betting the first was way out of the question, but could Bo have jumped the six foot high fence? She broke out of her musings as her stomach growled.

"Let's go get some breakfast huh?" She turned to walk but to house. Her nephew's voice stopped her though.

"Why did he leave us?" Felicity rested her hand on Daniels head as he looked up at her with his big, brown eyes.

"I don't know, Daniel. Maybe he went to find his family or he didn't like being stuck in small backyard." Her backyard only had room for a patio and a lone maple tree with a swing. Not enough room for a dog as big as Bo to run around in.

"Will he come back?"

She wiped the tears that finally started falling from Daniel's eyes and shrugged. "He could appear when you least expect it."

"Like at the playground again?"

She shrugged. "He might."

"Cool! Let's go there now." She shook her head in bewilderment at the range of emotions a young child could go through in a morning and grabbed onto Daniel's shirt as he went to run into the house.

"Hold up there. You got school today and I know your mother would have a fit if you missed a day."

"After school?"

"That you would have to ask your mother. She's picking you up from school, remember?"

"Yeah." He said, his head hanging down. She reached down and lifted his head up with her finger.

"Hey, keep your eyes open, you don't know when you could see Bo again." He smiled and they made their way into the house, not seeing a pair of amber eyes studying them from in between the slates of the fence.

* * *

A blur of fur and teeth flew across the room and a howl of pain escaped the wolf as it slammed into the brick fireplace. It tried to weakly lift his head but it lacked the strength and the willpower to do so, especially at the sight of his leader stalking towards him, fire in his eyes.

"You allow that messed up deserter into my home?" Chase kicked the wolf in the head twice before lugging the wolf out of the fireplace and slammed him into the glass table. Screams were emitted by the injured wolf as glass ripped through its flesh, tearing into muscle and bone as blood poured out from beneath him.

"Sir?"

Chase whipped his head up to glare at the wolf who dared speak. "What?"

"You should come see this." Glancing down at the wolf, certain it was not going to move anytime soon, Chase followed and was led into his study.

"We asked some of the other wolves that were around and they mentioned seeing Winchester entering this room." Chase growled at the thought of his privacy being invaded.

"What was he doing in here, then?"

"We are not sure, but items on your desk have been moved and he sat in your chair." Chase sniffed and smelled the scent belonging to one Dean Winchester was still strong against the leather.

"He was sitting like he was reading something." Chase trailed off and made his way to the bookshelf. He trailed his finger along the bookcase and saw where the dust had been cleared away.

Chase chuckled to himself. "Dean, Dean, Dean. What is so important that you needed the Daydias for, I wonder?" He closed his eyes as he flipped through the book, trying to gauge with his sense of smell and feeling to figure out the page where Dean had stopped to read.

"And there we go." Chase whispered as his fingers had caught the slight crease where the book had been opened up.

"This is interesting." Chase said to himself as he read the handwritten pages.

"What is sir?"

"My way to return the favour to Dean Winchester." Chase shut the book and turned to face the others. "Follow him and report back to me."

The wolves stood in shock at the news but nodded their heads and turned to fill out their duty but stopped when their leader spoke again.

"And get rid of that waste of flesh on my living room floor."

* * *

"So how was Daniel today?"

Felicity sat in her brother's bar later that day, sipping a beer she held in her hand. She often went here to relax after a stressful day and talk with her brother and today was no different. After the emotional morning with the missing dog, getting to work late and getting home to find that she had forgotten to put the milk back in the fridge.

"He was a prince." She said half serious, half sarcastically. "Why what did he tell you?"

"After Carol brought him home he said he was the perfect gentleman and had a new doggy."

"A new doggy, huh?"

"You know anything about that?" He said smiling.

"He found a stray dog and wanted to take him with us so we did."

"A little dangerous to be letting an unknown animal around a small kid, don't you think?"

"You seriously don't trust me with Daniel?" She asked astonished.

"Of course I trust you. It's just...you know the problem I have with dogs, Fliss."

Yeah she knew too well. When he was twelve and she nine, they had ventured into the forest to search for Bambi. Felicity was in a Bambi craze and had begged her older brother to help her search for him. Only they came across two wild dogs feeding on their latest kill. A deer. She and Kevin had stumbled too close and one attacked him and bit his leg but that was all the damage done when Felicity had the knowledge and bravery to grab a stick and swing it at the dog. Kevin had to receive ten stitches and was in fear of dogs ever since. Needless to say, Felicity never watched Bambi again.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Please, you saved my life." They chuckled at themselves and ted went off to serve more beers. Felicity glanced around and saw a burly man with slick hair, grin creepily at her. She turned from him but could still feel the weight of his stare. She heard a chair behind her scrape along the floor and she tensed but sighed in relief as her brother reappeared.

"So anyways, what happened to this dog?"

"Your son named him Bo, and I don't know where he went to. Leapt over the fence or something."

"And you haven't seen it since?"

She would be a liar if she said she didn't look around for the missing dog throughout the day. Hell, she even walked past the park, wondering if she would spot Bo.

"Nope."

"Daniel is going to be pissed." She shrugged and after taking a sip, she finished half her bottle of beer.

"How was your vacation?"

"Amazing! I'd never seen so much white sand before. And the ocean, man you could see right to the bottom."

"Sounds nice, I think I need vacation." She sighed.

"This summer we were planning on going to Disney world. Wouldn't be the same without you."

She smiled. He was all she had left of her family and was glad to spend more time with them. "Thanks lots Kev."

Glancing behind her, she saw that the lecherous man was gone and decided it was time to head home. She said goodbye to her brother and walked out the door, looking around for any suspicious characters. In a small town like this, any rapes or molestations rarely ever happened. But that doesn't mean that a man with too much to drink won't try anything. Taking a deep breath, she crossed the street and started to make her way home. Of course her crummy day just had to get worse.

"Hey, beautiful." A slimy like voice called out to her from behind her. Ignoring the pounding in her chest, she shortened her stride and walked faster along the sidewalk.

"Wait up sweets, why you leaving?" Another voice joined the other and she decided then that she had to run. No way could she even think of escaping two of them. Kicking off her shoes she dashed ahead, turning the corner but was no match for the speed of the men behind her. A hand tugged at the back of her shirt and she stumbled back into the chest of one of her pursuers.

"Now, now we're going to show you a good time, aren't we Shawn?"

"Oh yeah." Another hand found her arm and ran it up to her face.

"Get off me, assholes."

"Nice, she's feisty." The man behind her hauled her closer to his body and she cringed at the feel of him. The buildings around them were closed for the night, the street lights not yet on in the dusk of the evening. She struggled against them, their hands starting to get more confident and she struggled back a sob.

"Tears don't suit a pretty girl like you." The man's hot breathe fell on her face and she shut her eyes.

"Please." She whispered. "Please let me go."

He just shook his head and forced a kiss on her lips. But as soon as it was there, it was gone as the man was thrown away, onto the concrete ground, his head smacking down and didn't move. Felicity opened her eyes, trying to see who had saved her from her attack, but her hair flew into her face from her struggles. She could make out a figure, that stood tensed and still, and the arms around her tightened. She knew who it was as soon as the words left the strangers mouth.

"Now, how about you let her go."

* * *

Thanks for those who reviewed! Luv to hear your thoughts and ideas. What needs to be improved or changed?


End file.
